Twin Little Devils
by Hoshirabu
Summary: She falls for the teacher, but she won't admit it. When friends and family realize it though, they will drive her nuts until she makes a move.


Title: Twin Little Devils

_By: __星らぶ_

**A/N: Haruka & Michiru belong to Takeuchi Naoko.**

**Summary: **She falls for the teacher, but she won't admit it. When friends and family realize it though, they will drive her nuts until she makes a move.

馬鹿者 (bakamono): moron; idiot; stupid person, ～ちん(-chin): intimate (or disdainful) suffix used after a person's name, ～ぴょん(-pyon): A slang suffix used after a person's name, indicating that the speaker is being very cutesy/sweet/lovey-dovey with the person they are addressing, ～様(-sama): (Polite language) Mr, Mrs or Ms,

_**Prologue**_

It's been almost a year since that annoying ticking, ticking, ticking started. My body screamed for some attention and I couldn't ignore it anymore. So I called the only person I trust. After his non-stop complaining about waking him up at such early hours, he promised to meet me at a café downtown. About an hour and a half later we were sitting at the booth near the window.

I'm Tenoh Haruka, twenty eight years old woman and I'm about to ask my best friend the most embarrassing thing ever.

My best friend Shinji, he is the same age as me, we attended the same schools and we are friends since forever. He has long wavy blond hair, baby blue eyes, and he is quite feminine. Okay not quite, and he screams gay from kilometers away. He is even gayer than I am. He is an annoying tease who loves to dig into my sex life, well my non existent sex life, that is. Don't look at me like that I might be a flirt but I'm not fond of one night stands, and to tell you the truth I haven't found my significant other as of yet so, there is no reason for pointless sex.

So here I am in front of my best friend mumbling.

"This ticking is so annoying, I can't handle it anymore. And I'm already twenty eight, and it is natural to feel that way since I am a woman, but this ticking, ticking, ticking drives me nuts…"

"Haruchin, what ticking? Is there a bomb under your pillow?" he couldn't resist he had to cut my mumbling to make a smart ass comment.

"Shut up, and listen," I snapped.

"I have to be a mother, soon, and I need your…err…sperm…err…HELP…I need your help!" I finally spat out, and after he recovered from his obvious shock, he decided to be a smart ass again.

"Oh, Harupyon you are hot and sexy and all, but you know me, I don't do girls!" he smirked and I snapped, again.

"BAKAMONO! I don't screw men either, I want your sperm not your…argh!" my yelling voice attracted quite few curious pairs of eyes, so I sunk into my chair and he giggled at my embarrassment.

"That's not true Harupyon, what about us back when we were sixteen, eh?" he said and pouted. The sight and the thought, made me want to puke but instead I yelled once more.

"SHUT UP! That was a mistake, a big, fat, smelly mistake, and it is not going to happen EVER again!" I was breathing heavily and then it hit me.

"And don't call me THAT!"

"Call you what?" I growled at his answer and sunk back into my chair. I wanted to cry, really now ME? Cry? The all mighty Tenoh freaking Haruka, CRY? Man I was so desperate. My only chance to get pregnant was just a bubble that had blown on my face after all. I just stood and threw some yen on the table before I could take my leave.

And then I felt a hand catching my wrist.

"Haru, wait!" he said. His mischievous evil grin was long gone and he seemed to take me seriously for once.

"I'll do it…" I glared at him, and saw that he was smiling, a kind, and friendly smile not a mocking or teasing one. A thankful smile broke my façade and he took me in a bear hug.

~o~

These past few months had been really stressful, Shinji had agreed to donate his sperm, and both had been running some medical tests ever since, until they were sure everything was okay so Haruka could call the clinic to set an appointment. They have been talking a lot with Shinji and she promised to him that if he didn't want to get involved with the baby, it was totally okay. He didn't reject her promise nor did he accept it openly. But the choice was all his.

She couldn't ask her friend to be a father if he didn't want to, only because her crazy hormones were driving her nuts. She was glad that he was going to donate, nothing else mattered.

Today was the appointment with the doctor; today she was going to finally get pregnant. So there she was in her freshly ironed black button shirt, blue fashionable jeans and her leather jacket. Her flat short black boots complemented her attire.

She was outside the clinic waiting for Shinji. And here he was. His long wavy blond hair combined to the left side, light make up on his face - probably even more than the amount she was wearing. His tight jeans accompanied with a quite feminine blouse and…was he wearing a bra? What the hell! She face-palmed mentally and shook her head.

They walked inside and towards the receptionist. Haruka noticed that the young woman behind the desk was flustered for some reason while she was looking straight in her eyes.

The young woman knew who they were; the woman named Tenoh had called fifteen minutes ago to tell her that they were coming.

She sighed deeply and she broke the eye contact with the tall blonde. She bored her eyes to the other blonde, the one with the long wavy hair.

"Welcome!" she bowed slightly and continued.

"Tenohsama, the doctor is waiting, but please, fill these papers first." Shinji moved forward to take the paper but Haruka's hand stopped him. Then she coughed to catch the woman's attention. She raised her hand along with an eyebrow and said flatly.

"I am Tenoh, and…" she pointed at Shinji,

"…HE…is the sperm!" she then took the papers from the frozen, completely red receptionist and walked to the nearest coffee table.

"Oh, don't mind her, and all those mood swings. She is crazy, she picked ME to get her pregnant for crying out loud, but she is really a nice person." He started talking non stop to the receptionist.

"I'm Shinji!" he offered his hand for a handshake and the dumbfounded girl took it and shook it mechanically.

"So where do I donate? I mean my sperm, where to?" he giggled as the woman didn't answer but gave him a paper to fill too.

"Oh, so many questions." He pouted but he started filling the paper anyway.

"I hope you do have a gay magazine to give me, or at least a PlayGirl!" he looked at the girl again who didn't seem to understand.

"To get me excited you know, or you could give me a picture of your boyfriend!" he teased, and she was at the verge of losing her mind completely until the tall woman's voice brought her back to reality.

"Where do we go to see the doctor?" she asked and the girl just pointed to the first door on the right.

Haruka caught Shinji by his collar and dragged him with her.

"I need vacations, immediately," mumbled the receptionist and sunk into her chair.

~o~

April 1st, eight years later.

"Mamaaaaa!" the school-uniform clad boy yelled as he wore his yellow hat.

"Hurry up! We are going to be late!" the girl in the same attire already wearing her yellow hat, added.

"Hai, hai, hai, hai! Here's your lunch boxes, now shoes!" The tall blond woman said as she emerged from the kitchen, removing her apron. Both kids took the small bags with the lunch boxes, and wore their shoes.

When they were about to open the door though a voice stopped them,

"Where do you think you are going without me?"

"Papaaaaaaaaaaa!" both kids said cheerfully and jumped in his hug as he came closer to them.

Haruka looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Shinji? You are actually awake at that early hour and on top of that you are wearing a suit?"

"Well it's their first day at school, I want to make an impression, besides my cocktail dress is in the laundry!" Haruka chuckled at his answer,

"Okay, come on we need to go!" she added and they all walked out of the door.

~o~

つづく


End file.
